Mi Vida Nueva
by CruccioBitch
Summary: Luna de Media Noche es una chica que está huyendo de los buscadores, mientras huye de ellos encuentra a una pequeña población de humanos que rápido la acepta, ahí conoce un chico que le dará vuelta a su mundo y comenzará una vida completamente distinta a la vida perfecta que tuvo alguna vez.
1. Prólogo

A mis 14 años de edad, mi vida ha sido literalmente perfecta, a excepción de una cosa. Mis padres no son 16 años, cuenta mi padre, la Tierra fue invadida por los de su especie, el dice que fue algo bueno, ya que los humanos se estaban matando entre ellos, y al planeta. Mi madre piensa todo lo contrario, ella cree que no todos eran así, que había gente buena y educada, que cuidaba al planeta y se cuidaban entre sí, pero que siempre hay algo bueno y siempre hay algo malo, en todo. Yo no creo que los humanos que eran mis padres hayan sido malos, no estoy en contra de mis padres alienigenas, pero siempre e tenido rencor por invadir sus cuerpos y deshacerse de mis verdaderos padres. He pasado toda mi vida escondiendome de los buscadores, ya que se supone que hace 10 años tuve que haberme convertido en una de ellos, pero mis padres me tienen mucho cariño como para convertirme en alguien más.

-Luna, cariño despiertate pequeña- dijo mi madre mientras abría las cortinas -Luna de Media Noche!- dijo moviendome y sentandose a mi lado; mi nombre era apenas un poquito mas normal, no como los que usaban ellos, mi madre se llamaba Petalos de Rosas Rojas, mi padre se llamaba Riuseñor de las Mañanas y mi hermano tiene un nombre muy largo y nunca se me a quedadp, así que se lo resumí a Sol. Me llamaron Luna gracias a el, ya que somos completamente distintos pero iguales a la vez. Su cabello es negro y tiene los ojos azules, con el contorno plateado, como mis padres y todas las almas, su piel es bronceada y mas morena que la mia. Mi cabello es rubio platinado y mis ojos son grises azulados y oscuros, mi piel es blanca, demasiado para mi gusto.

-No quiero- dije mientras me tapaba de los rayos que mi madre acababa dejar entrar a la habitación, ella, molesta por la forma en la que le hablé, suspiró y se iba a levantar de la cama cuando la jalé para darle un abrazo.

-Cada vez estás mas rebelde- dijo riendose y devolviendome el abrazo -Vamos, tu hermano y tu padre estan esperandonos para comer- Mi hermano también era uno de ellos, tenía apenas 5 años cuando lo convirtieron.

-Buenos días Luna, madre- dijo dandonos un beso a cada una y alborotandome mi ya despeinado cabello.

-SOOOOOOOL!- grité y corrí detrás de el, mi madre se reía de la escena.

-Luna! Ya te dije que no quiero gritos en la casa, hija mía vas a alborotar a todo el vecindario- dijo mi padre, estaba sentado leyendo un libro con una taza de café en la mano

-Buenos días papá, lo lamento- dije dandole un beso y sentandome a su lado en la mesa, mi hermano se sentó frente a mi y mi madre llego despues con la comida en una bandeja.

-Buen provecho- dije cuando habíamos terminado todos, levanté los platos y los puse en el lavaplatos, lo encendí y escuché que mi hermano se estaba despidiendo de mis padres

-Enana- dijo despeinandome de nuevo -Ya me voy a estudiar, adiós- dijo abrazandome, le devolví el abrazo y lo abracé muy fuerte, tenía un mal presentimiento y sentí como si fuera la ultima vez que lo vería, el era la unica persona a la que le contaba todo, mi unico amigo.

-Te quiero Sol-

-Te quiero más Luna, nos vemos en la noche- dijo y me dió un beso y se fué

-Adiós hija, ya nos vamos- dijo mi madre dandome un abrazo -Hoy regresaremos mas temprano, recuerda que es viernes- dijo con una sonrisa

-Viernes de peliculas- dije devolviendole la sonrisa

-Adios pequeña, cuidate- dijo mi padre abrazandome, seguía con ese mal presentimiento.

Se fueron y me dejaron sola en la casa, como siempre. Me senté a leer uno de los libros de papá, era uno que no pude terminar de leer ayer, era sobre el mundo de las Algas. Amo leer, desde mas pequeña me a gustado leer. Terminé el libro y me fuí a bañar, me puse algo cómodo y me senté a ver televisión, miraba los canales de los humanos por que no me gustaban los canales de las almas, los programas eran todos iguales. El programa terminó y decidí salir a correr, así que me puse mis lentes y salí.

-Buenos días jovencita- dijo un señor que estaba caminando

-Buenos días- dije sonriendo

-Hola- dijo una señora que paso a mi lado

-Buenos días!- le grité

-Hola, como estas?- me dijo un chico que estaba corriendo también, era muy lindo y ya lo habia visto antes, pero tristemente no podia ser su amiga, el no querria ser amigo de un humano.

-Hola bien gracias, feliz día- le dije y aceleré el paso, se quedó, literalmente, con la boca abierta e intentó alcanzarme, pero me tropecé y los lentes se me cayeron, el fué a buscarlos y yo me quedé parada en donde estaba, viendo al suelo

-Creo que se te cayó esto- dijo dandomelos, iba a agarrarlos pero no me dejó -Cómo te llamas?- dijo

-Luna de Media Noche- dije, aun sin verlo

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hojas Secas- dijo extendiendome su mano

-Oye, perdona pero podrías darme mis lentes? Los necesito en serio-

-No deberías estar estudiando o algo así?-

-Hoy.. Es mi cumpleaños y mis padres me.. Me dieron permiso de quedarme en casa, bueno, feliz día- dije, me di media vuelta y salí huyendo de ahí, ya que mis lentes me los habían quitado, me tope co personas y alfin llegué a mi casa, mis papás ya habian llegado y estaban discutiendo algo que NUNCA, a pesar de sus enormes diferencias habia sucedido.

-Pues yo creo que es lo mejor para nuestra seguridad, además la podemos llevar con el sanador Brown, el no dirá nada a los buscadores y no nos sancionaran o algo así-

-Porfavor, eso es lo mas egoista que e escuchado, pero si es por nuestra seguridad lo haremos, no hay dudas sobre eso, tenemos que hablarle para poder despedirnos-

-No, creo que será mejor si no se entera, talvez así le duele menos su partida-

Se van..A deshacer de mi? No, deben estar hablando de otra cosa, no puede ser posible

-Debimos haber hecho esto antes, ahora está muy grande y me dolerá mas, no quiero, no quiero entregarla- dijo mi madre llorando -Quiero que siga siendo mi hija rebelde, mi hija humana, mi hija, mi hija- dijo llorando aun mas, mi padre la abrazó y yo salí corriendo a mi habitación, sentia que no podia respirar, tenía que escapar, no podia seguir aqui, no si ellos querian matarme, tengo que irme a algun lado, si los humanos han podido sobrevivir solos sin que los atrapen, yo tambien podría, ¿no?


	2. Cápitulo 1

Ya habían pasado 3 aaños desde que huí de mi casa, desde entonces e estado durmiendo en alcantarillas, casas o lugares abandonados de día, y de noche robando comida o ropa en casas o centros comerciales, la verdad es que era fácil ya que los parásitos no tenían medidas de seguridad de ningun tipo, excepto a los buscadores. Había conseguido una Glock, que es el arma de estos mismos, la verdad es que es muy fácil de usar, si se sabe como usarla. No e hablado con nadie en 6 meses, la última vez que le hablé a alguien fue por que se me había caido un pintalabios y lo que dije fue "gracias" luego de eso no e hablado ni conmigo misma, y definitivamente eso estaba empezando a afectarme, cada vez que huía de los buscadores o buscaba un nuevo lugar para esconderme, me ponía a jugar y a hacer como que se tratase de una película.

Estaba en una tienda de comida y los buscadores estaban ahí, llegaron despues de que yo entrara, ellos no entraron a la tienda, cosa que me pareció extraña, se pusieron a hablar entre ellos y trate de escuchar pero estaban hablando en susurros, uno de ellos levantó la voz y dijo "humanos", pensé en huir, pero si era cierto que habian humanos, seria mejor que los encontrara antes que ellos.

-Apresurate con eso, Kyle- dijo la voz de un hombre, pegué un brinco del susto, lo cual causó que se calleran unas cosas que tenía en la mano. -Escuchaste eso?-

-Porque no mejor vienes y me ayudas, Howe? Te recuerdo que de esto vas a comer tu tambien- dijo otro hombre -No he oído nada, estás alusinando- no lograba verlos por que yo estaba subida en una de las estanterías, pero bajé a ver, la curiosidad me estaba matando. Saqué mi arma por si lo que me dijo mi "padre" era cierto, por si ellos trataban de hacerme daño alguno.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos- dijo la primera voz de nuevo

-Calmate, los buscadores no tienen idea de que estamos aquí-

Empecé a caminar hacia ellos, en silencio para no asustarlos y alfin pude ver sus sombras, ya que estaba obscuro, los estaba observando cuando una voz nueva apareció.

-Muchachos creo que tenemos compañia- dijo una voz nueva, ambos voltearon a verme y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, uno de ellos me apuntó con su arma y yo hice lo mismo.

-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, buscadora, quizá?-

-No- mi voz sonó mas como un susurro, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar -No- repetí

-Entonces quien eres?- dijo el que reconocí como Kyle,

-Eres una de ellos?- preguntó el chico que informó mi llegada, estaba detras de mi. Con un movimiento ágil, me agarró las manos y dejó mi arma tirada, traté de safarme pero me superaba en tamaño, facil podía matarme si son tan dañinos como ellos dice mi padre. Moví mi cabeza informandoles que no lo era, ellos se vieron entre si y el mismo chico se acercó a mi, sentí su respiración en mi nuca, por lo que aproveché y con mi pierna lo golpeé, no lo lastime, pero se sorprendió, así que me soltó. El otro chico, Kyle, agarró mi arma e intentó dispararme, pero no pudo, su cara fué muy graciosa, por lo que empecé a reirme, me subí a uno de las estanterías y empezaron a moverla, así que me pase a la que estaba enfrente de un brinco.

-Crees que no vamos a deshacernos de tí, parásito?- dijo el otro chico, paré en seco, ellos creen que soy una de esas cosas?

El chico al que había intentado golpear se tiró encima de mi, a mis espaldas. -No creo que un parásito tenga esa habilidad, y el valor como para pegarle a alguien que le supera en tamaño, Jared- Me agarró la parte de atrás de la nuca como buscando algo y luego me volteó, encima de mi aún, el chico me levantó la cara con su mano -Eres humana!- susurró, espere que me besara pero no lo hizo. Acabo de conocerlo y ya quiero que me bese. -Es humana- dijo a los otros, ambos se sorprendieron.

-Podrías quitarte de encima?- dije tratando de liberarme de el. Se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Deberías quedarte con nosotros, quieres unirte?- dijo Jared

-No hay que preguntarle a Jeb primero?- dijo Kyle

-Jeb estaría encantado de que ella estuviera con nosotros- le dijo y se volteó -Me llamo Jared, el es Ian y el es Kyle- dijo señalandolos

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Luna-

-Luna has estado por tu cuenta todo este tiempo?- me preguntó Kyle

-Pues.. Si, no habia hablado con alguien desde hace..bastante tiempo-

-No crees que puede ser peligrosa? Ya sabes.. Puede estar fuera de sus cabales y hacernos daño! Tiene una glock! A nosotros, que somos mas de uno y la superamos en tamaño..Por mucho nos ha costado toda una vida encontrar una, y no sabemos usarla, ella si!- dijo "susurrando" Kyle a Jared

-Creo que podras ser cualquier cosa menos peligrosa- dijo riendose, a lo que me reí yo tambien -Talvez la superamos en tamaño, pero no en astucia, si no la hubieramos visto desde que entramos, no crees?-

-Si, creo que tienes razón.. Entoncess, te quedas con nosotros?- dijo Kyle viendome

-Claro yo..- me quedé callada por que abrieron la puerta principal

-Vamos- me susurró Ian, empezamos a caminar pero yo recordé que tenia mis cosas arriba de la estantería

-Ian, los alcanzo luego, tengo que ir por mis cosas- le susurré, me vió con cara de "Estás loca?" y luego se detubo

-Voy contigo, vamos-

-No Ian, ve a ayudarlos, te necesitan-

-Bueno, te esperaré en la camioneta- dijo y se fue, empece a caminar hacia la estantería y agarré mi mochila con mis cosas, y luego la bolsa con comida y empecé a caminar hacia donde iban ellos, llegue y los buscadores estaban rodeando un camion, no sabia que mas hacer así que corri hacia una de las motos de los buscadores, me subí a ella e hice todo el ruido que pude con el motor de la motocicleta, llamando su atencion, arranque y me fuí, no tenia ni idea de a donde ir y habia un buscador que me estaba alcanzando, le disparé en el hombro y se quedo atras, otro lo fue a asistir asi que de los 9 que habian quedaban solo 7. Cuando ellos me alcanzaron ya solo habian 3 asi que supuse que se habian deshecho de los otros cuatro, deje que me pasaran y los seguí, detras de nosotros venian los buscadores, no eran muchos, ya solo eran dos, pero podrian pedir refuerzos. Giré la motocicleta para quedar de frente a ellos y les disparé a las llantas, ví que ninguno estaba armado, si lo hubieran estado, probablemente me hubieran disparado antes.

Seguimos en la carretera por aproximadamente 3 horas hasta llegar a un desierto, lo que me pareció extraño. Los buscadores se habian rendido hace media hora masomenos y ya no nos estaban siguiendo. Me adelante para poder hablar con cualquiera de los tres que estubiera manejando

-Estas loca?!- dijo Jared -Eso fue increible! Si yo fuera una chica nunca hubiera podido quitarle la motocicleta a uno de esas cosas y menos dispararles así!- dijo riendose, escuche que los chicos se rieron tambien

-No podrías haberlo hecho aun siendo hombre, Jared- dijo Ian, por lo que yo me reí, me sentía halagada

-Gracias, oye a donde vamos?-

-A casa- dijo Kyle adentro. Todavia estaba obscuro asi que no habia podido verles las caras aun

-Falta mucho?-

-No tanto- dijo Ian -Probablemente una hora o dos, depende de si nuestro querido amigo aquí sigue manejando despacio-

Seguimos en el camino por una hora hasta que Jared se detuvo, se bajo y le colocó unos como hules a la parte de atras del camion, luego hizo lo mismo con la motocicleta que ahora era mia

-Se te ve bien el casco- me dijo Jared -Te va el look de motociclista- dijo y me reí

-Falta mucho?- le dije

-Pareces una niña de 6 años preguntandome eso cada vez que puedes- dijo riendose -Faltan 15 o 20 minutos ya, ahora, no quieres nada mas? Ir al baño, comida, tu mantita?- dijo burlandose

-Callate!- dije riendome, el se subió al camion y empezamos a manejar, me estaba aburriendo otra vez asi que decidí pasarlos, pero Jared no me dejó, luego los pasé y Jared intentaba pasarme pero no pudo, luego de un rato lo dejé y nos pusimos a hacer carreritas entre nosotros, luego no sabia a donde ir asi que deje que me pasara y paró de repente. Kyle se bajó y abrio algo asi como un portón disfrazado de piedras y entraron, me hizo señas para que entrara y entré, dentró habian unos 12 humanos que me vieron asustados.

-Te gané- dijo Jared

-Claro que no, te dejé ganar!-

-Te gané Luna, admítelo- dijo sonriendo

-Claro que no! Yo no sabía a donde ir entonces dejé que me pasaras!-

-Sabes que? Creo que será mejor que repitamos la carrera, que te parece? Así vemos quien gana realmente- dijo guiñandome el ojo

-No vayas a llorar luego, Jared-

-Están ustedes locos?! Como traen aqui a una buscadora?- dijo un señor que ya estaba grande, tenia barba, y su pelo era negro y se mezclaba con algunas canas

-Tranquilo Jeb, Luna quitate el casco porfavor- dijo Jared, al que pude ver bien por primera vez, era muy guapo. Me quité el casco y me acerque a el, con miedo. -Ya ves? Es una de nosotros, y creo que debería unirsenos- dijo Jared

-Bueno, si no nos delatas con los buscadores y cumples mis reglas eres bienvenida- dijo Jeb ofreciendome un abrazo, me acerqué con el y lo abracé, senti como si el fuera mi padre, tenia bastante tiempo de no recibir un abrazo paternal. -Ella es Maggie, el es Wes, Aaron, Brandt, Lily, Sharon, Walter, Jamie, Libertad, Trudy y Doc, los demás estan adentro- Todos me saludaron con un abrazo, otros desde donde estaban mientras iba mencionando sus nombres, yo abri mis ojos, hay mas?!

-Hay mas?- dije involuntariamente, tengo que admitir que soy demasiado curiosa para mi gusto. Ellos se rieron ante mi curiosidad de niña pequeña y yo me sonrojé

-Claro, somos 34, ahora 35- dijo sonriendo

-34! Vaya, yo llegué a pensar que era la unica humana- dije

-Todos llegamos a pensar eso cariño, creeme- dijo Maggie

-Acompañame, te llevare a tu nueva habitación- dijo sonriendome -Te quedaras con Lily y Sharon, no les molesta chicas?-

-Ya necesitabamos a alguien nuevo para escuchar nuestros chismes, y para que nos cuente chismes nuevos- dijo Sharon riendo, yo me reí tambien. -Además hay bastante espacio sin decorar en la habitación, te necesitabamos ya Luna- dijo causando que todos se rieran y yo tambien. Me gustaba estar en un lugar en donde pudiera encajar.

-Claro que no molesta, eres bienvenida aquí- dijo Lily

-Gracias- dije sonriendo

-Ven, te llevo- dijo Sharon cojiendome el brazo

-Chicas cuando termine de instalarse Luna vayan al comedor, hoy cenaremos como reyes- dijo Jeb causando que todos se rieran, yo tambien me reí.

-Bueno.. Luna espero que te guste hablar por que Lily y yo somos muy habladoras- dijo haciendo que me riera

-Claro que me gusta, en mi casa yo era la que mas hablaba, deje de hacerlo por que estaba sola y tenia 6 meses de no hablar con nadie, puedes creerlo? 6 meses! Creeme que lo que mas extrañaba de estar con personas era hablar- dije y ella se rió

-Wow, yo no hubiera podido, bueno, talvez si pero que desesperante, y no podias hablar contigo misma?- dijo y me reí, en ese momento llegamos a una como cuevita con tres camas, estaba decorado con lucecitas y cuadros en las paredes de un lado, del otro lado estaba mas formal, seguramente el lado de Lily. Habian unas cuantas fotografías y una mesita de noche alapar de la cama. Luego estaba mi lado, no habia nada en las paredes y habia una cama igual que las otras dos, la unica diferencia es que no tenía sabanas ni almohada. -Este es tu lado, a Lily no le gusta lo desordenado asi que.. Oh, te puedo ayudar a decorar aquí si quieres, tengo unas lucecitas como las de mi lado extras, por si las quieres, tambien hay una estantería con libros por aquí, sabes? Creo que Jeb sabía que venias por que justo ayer nos hizo porner tu cama y la estantería aquí-

-Parece que Jeb de verdad es adivino, me encanta leer, y este lugar es precioso- dije riendome

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe- dijo y se rió -Te ayudo a desempacar? Oh una cosa mas, nos levantamos temprano para trabajar, todos los días..no te molesta?- Si me molestaba, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer, ellas me estan dejando quedarme aqui -No te preocupes- dijo riendose -No es taaaaaan difícil-

-No, no me molesta..En donde pongo mi ropa?-

-Mira, aquí esta el armario de Lily, el mio y aqui esta el tuyo, no tiene puertas por que no hemos conseguido aun, no importa?- negué con la cabeza -Genial, quieres que te ayude? O voy a ayudar a Jeb con las cosas? Ah, tu almohada y...-

-Solo dime en donde estan, yo coloco las cosas- le dije riendome -Puedes ir a ayudarlos, te necesitan mas que yo-

-Bueno, estan en el armario de allá- dijo señalando un armario que estaba mas lejos -Gracias por aparecer, de verdad necesitaba a alguien, a Lily parece que ya le viene la menopausia- dijo abrazandome y causando que me riera, ella se rió tambien -Bueno, me voy, mandare a alguien para que te lleve al comedor ok?- asentí con la cabeza y desapareció por la puerta, la ví pasar por una de las ventanas que estaban ahí y fui a buscar las cosas para mi cama, encontré una almohada y una sabana muy bonita y se la puse a la cama, luego puse las lucesitas que Sharon me dió y puse algunas fotos que tenia de mis padres, otras que habia tomado con mi camara y alfinal se miraba muy bonito, parecía que llevaba tiempo aqui. Empecé a poner mi ropa en el armario, era mucha ropa, no me habia dado cuenta de cuanta ropa tenia.

-En donde te cabe tanto?- dijo alguien a mis espaldas causando que brincara del susto -Lo lamento, Luna, no quería asustarte- dijo Ian de nuevo, yo empecé a reirme y el

se empezo a reir tambien, que lindo te quedó.. El era tu novio?- dijo algo.. Celoso? No, no puede ser, llevo menos de 24 horas de conocerlo.

-Era mi hermano..- dije riendome

-Oh, lo lamento- dijo riendose tambien -No quieres ayuda?-

-No te preocupes, ya voy a terminar, creo.. Si, ya terminé, las otras cosas las guardare en otro lado- dije mientras me levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaba él -Ian.. Perdoname por haberte pegado- dije algo apenada, el empezó a reirse

-Tienes bastante fuerza- dijo riendose aun -No te preocupes, está bien- dijo abrazandome por los hombros

-Vamos?- le dije

-Vamos- dijo él, ibamos hablando y llegamos al comedor, la cena estuvo tranquila, todos estaban hablando de sus vidas normales, supongo que eso era algo que hacían siempre. Pasó una semana y todo había estado normal, Jeb nos había dado permiso a Sharon y a mí de no hacer nada porque querían que me adaptara y conociera bien el lugar. Cómo todos los días Ian estaba parado junto a la puerta, esperandome para ir a cenar. Me tropecé con un zapato que estaba tirado y el me cogió de la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo, por reflejo puse mis manos en su cuello y estabamos tan cerca que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. El se acercó mas a mi y me besó. Sus labios eran suaves y encajaban perfectamente con los mios. Me pegó a la pared y pegó su cuerpo mas a mi, el beso estaba subiendo de tono hasta que lo detuve.

-Luna yo..Lo lamento no se.. Creo que no debí..- dijo sonrojado

-No te preocupes, yo tambien me dejé llevar- dije sonrojada tambien -Pero dejame decirte que para ser mi primer beso no estas nada mal- dije riendome y sonrojandome aun más.

-Tu primer beso? Es en serio? Para ser tu primer beso, no besas para nada mal- dijo haciendo que me sonrojara mas todavía, el sonrio ante eso -No tienes hambre?- dijo eso en doble sentido?!

-Si, mucha- dije y me acercó a el y me dio otro beso, mas corto y se separó, iba a salir de la habitación pero lo jale para adentro y lo bese de nuevo, a la mejor parte del beso me separe de el y empece a caminar a la misma dirección que ibamos con Sharon, pero luego recordé que no era por aquí y que no conocía bien el camino, para nada, volteé a ver e Ian estaba en la puerta viendome y riendose

-Por ahí no es- dijo riendose todavía

-Quería hacer una salida dramática pero no pude, podrías llevarme?- dije riendome tambien y regresando a donde Ian estaba

-Con mucho gusto horable dama- dijo haciendo una reverencia y ofreciendome su mano

-Es usted muy amable caballero- dije riendome y tomando su mano. Llegamos al comedor y ahí estaban todos, Ian me soltó la y nos sentamos,

yo junto a Sharon e Ian, frente a mi estaban Jeb, Doc y Maggie. Mientras esperabamos la comida empecé a hablar con Sharon y Maggie, Ian, Jeb y Doc estaban hablando por su parte.

-Luna, espero que no te molestes si te pregunto algunas cosas- dijo Jeb en tono alto, los que estaban hablando se quedaron en silencio y me setní muy chiquita en ese momento -Llevas casi dos semanas aquí y no conocemos nada de ti-

-Claro que no- dije

-Cuantos años tienes?- dijo Doc

-Tengo 17- Ian, que en ese momento estaba tomando agua se ahogó con la misma -Estás bien?- asintió con la cabeza, estaba colorado

-Creí que tenias 20 o 21- dijo Jeb

-Puedes contarnos tu historia?- dijo Doc volteé a ver alrededor y vi que todos me miraban, expectantes

-Mis verdaderos padres eran humanos.. Ellos tuvieron a mi hermano cuatro años antes de la colonización, luego los convirtieron a los tres, y mis "padres"- dije haciendo

comillas con los dedos -Me tuvieron despues, a los 3 años ellos tuvieron que convertirme, pero me tomaron mucho cariño como para hacer eso, pasaron los años y mi hermano se habia convertido en mi todo..Cuando tenía 14 años, antes de escapar de mi casa, el se hizo el tatuaje de una luna y yo me hice el de un sol hace poco.. Su nombre era muy largo, nunca lo memoricé, tengo una muy mala memoria- dije riendome y haciendo que los demás se rieran tambien -Pero se lo resumí a Sol, gracias a el me llamaron Luna, por que soy completamente diferente a el, pero al mismo tiempo me parezco en muchas cosas..Un día sali a caminar y cuando regrese a mi casa mis "padres" estaban discutiendo, algo que nunca habia pasado, ya que como son almas se supone que todo es paz y armonía asi que me sorprendió y me quede escuchando, ellos iban a deshacerse de mi-

-Y por eso huiste de tu casa, no?- asentí con la cabeza

-Desde entonces e vivido sola, hasta hoy- dije sonriendo, Sharon me abrazó por los hombros

-Es bueno saber que ya no soy la mas pequeña de los grandes- dijo sonriendome -Tengo 19 años-

-No estás tan vieja- le dije y todos se rieron, excepto Ian que estaba serio. En ese momento regresaron Maggie, Trudy y otra mujer con la comida, la mujer que no conocía llevaba un bebe en los brazos y le dió el bebe a Aaron. Habian fideos con carne, pan, sopa y gaseosa para tomar. Terminamos y me quedé recogiendo los platos con Sharon, como siempre.

-Oye Luna.. Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Sharon

-Ya la hiciste, no?- dije riendome y me sacó la lengua -Dime, que pasó?- dije

-Qué pasó con Ian?- dijo haciendo que me tensara y probocando que casi me cayera con los platos -Yo sabía que habia pasado algo, cuentame!- dijo como niñita

-Nosbesamos- dije rápido y me di media vuelta para dejar los platos en el fregadero donde Maggie y Trudy los estaban lavando.

-Ya, que dijiste, no te escuche?-

-Quenosbesamos- dije

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- dijo emocionada -Eres toda una pilla! No llevas ni un mes aqui y te besas con el hermano de mi novio!- dijo riendose

-El hermano de tu novio? Quien es tu novio? No me dijiste que tenias novio!- dije

-Kyle- dijo.. Kyle e Ian eran hermanos!?

-Oh por Dios son hermanos! Y ustedes son novios!- dije sorprendida, llegamos a nuestra habitación e íbamos a entrar pero nos encontramos a Wes y a Lily besandose muy comprometedoramente

-Creo que mejor vamos a otro lado- me susurró Sharon -Ven, te voy a enseñar un lugar que nadie conoce- dijo cuando estabamos mas lejos -No te lo habia dicho porque quería saber que puedo confiar plenamente en tí- dijo mientras pasabamos al lado de Jamie y Libertad

-Cuantos años tienen?- le dije cuando estabamos mas lejos de ellos

-Jamie 13 y Libertad 10- dijo Sharon -No te vayas a enojar, porfavor, entiendeme. Si mi padre se entera de esto, lo cual pasaria muy rapido, ya que aqui no puedes tener secretos, hecharía a Kyle o le dispararía porque el tiene 12 años más que yo y no quiero que eso pase, enserio- dijo mientras bajabamos a las "tinas" para lavarnos.

-Claro que no me enojé, tienes razon.. Tu tampoco vayas a decir nada sobre lo qque te conté de Ian- dije y casi me resbalo en el río

-Ten cuidado, si te caes no regresaras nunca, no puedes caerte ahí y dejarme- dijo riendose, entramos a un lugar mas obscuro y habian unas como piscinas, nos sentamos en la mas lejana y le conté como nos habíamos besado, cuando nos conocimos y todo lo que había pasado esta semana, luego ella me contó su historia con Kyle.

-Esta es la sala de Doc- dijo mientras pasabamos -Creo que no te habia traido aquí antes- habian unas camillas y un botiquín de emergencias, habian unas medicinas y unas vendas, habian muchas cosas -Hola Doc!- saludó Sharon -Cómo vas?-

-Hola Sharon, hola Luna!- saludó Doc -Pues aquí.. Revisando y tirando las que ya no sirven- dijo levantando los hombros

-Hola Doc!- saludé yo

-Vamos a la habitación.. Aunque podemos hacer una visita antes..- dijo sonriendo - Mamá y Papá, Doc y Trudy, Wes y Aaron, Jared y Jamie.. Kyle e Ian- dijo y se detuvo viendome con cara pícara -Quieres ir a visitar?-

-Ve tu, tienes que ver a tu novio- le dije riendome, ella me jaló y entramos a su habitación

-HOLAAA!- le gritó a Kyle mientras se tiraba encima de el y le llenaba la cara de besos la escena era muy tierna

-Cariño..Luna sabe de lo nuestro?- dijo Kyle

-Claro, ella no dirá nada, no es así Luna?-

-Claro que no dire nada, tranquilos- dije sonriendo

-Luna..Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Ian mientras se paraba y me jalaba a la salida, Sharon empezó a reirse y me hizo señales de que lo besara en silencio, Kyle empezó a reirse tambien

-Claro.. Que pasa?-

-Aquí no, afuera- dijo y empezamos a caminar por un camino que no recorrimos con Sharon, ya era de día y salimos a un lugar fuera de los tuneles, era muy bonito, para ser el desierto. -Porque no me dijiste que tenias 17 años? No te hubiera besado si hubiera sabido eso- me dijo serio

-Porque no me lo preguntaste, cual es el problema con que tenga 17 años? Tanto te molesta?- le dije viendolo a los ojos, eran azules..Un azul muy diferente al color de mi hermano, un azul mucho mas bonito.

-No, no me molesta, pero tengo 7 años mas que tu! Creí que por lo menos tendrías 20 años-

-Y cual es el problema?- le dije ya molesta

-Que eres una niña todavía.. No entenderías porque me molesta-

-Entonces no me hubieras besado- dije parandome y regresando a la cueva

-Hola Luna- dijo Jeb

-Hola Jeb- dije sonriendo

-Bueno pequeña, ya tienes trabajo- dijo sonriendo, mi sonrisa se desvaneció. -Anda, es eso o recibir clases con Maggie-

-En que quieres que te ayude?- dije y el se empezó a reir

-Me encanta tu sentido del humor, bueno, decide tu, a sembrar semillas o a cocinar?-

-Sembrare- le dije sonriendo

-Bien, por aquí- me dijo guiandome hacia un campo, no era hermoso pero era increible que lograran que floreciera algo aqui

-Wow- dije sin aliento -Como lo hicieron?-

-Como los magos, con espejos- dijo señalando unos espejos que estaban sobre nuestras cabezas -Bueno, aquí tienes una pala y aquí hay una bolsa con semillas, si se te acaban puedes venir a agarrar mas por aquí, ahora.. En donde esta Ian? Lo ire a buscar y le dire que te ayude..- No habia ni terminado el de hablar cuando yo lo habia interrumpido

-No, no te preocupes yo puedo- le dije muy rápido se asombró y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-Bueno, de cualquier forma le dire que estas aqui para que te ayude- Genial, lo iban a poner de mi niñera y lo ultimo que quiero hacer es verlo.

Me puse a trabajar y Sharon llegó un rato despues a ayudarme, nos pusimos a hablar de mi vida durante los tres años que estuve sola y nos pusimos a bromear, ella me contó que el año en que ella nació fue la colonización, entonces ha vivido toda su vida aquí, estuvimos bromeando y hablando durante un largo tiempo, despues de eso fuimos a comer, era ya medio día y estabamos llenas de tierra y sudando

-Cansadas?- dijo Jeb

-No pudiste darnos algo más dificil papá?- dijo Sharon riendose..Sabía que tenian algo en comun -Le estaba diciendo a Luna que podía ser como mi hermana adoptiva, no es así pa?-

-Claro, ahora eres mi hija tu tambien- dijo abrazandome, le devolví el abrazo

-Gracias Jeb-

-No me digas Jeb, puedes decirme papá si quieres-

-Esta bien, gracias papá- dije riendome y ellos tambien se rieron

-Vayan a comer y luego se van a labar, ambas estan asquerosas- dijo haciendo cara de asco, Sharon y yo le fulminamos con la mirada -Solo digo la verdad- dijo riendose, llegamos al comedor y no vi a Ian por ninguna parte..Voy a tener que dejar de darle tanta importancia

-No está aqui, estan vigilando- me dijo Sharon, como se dió cuenta que lo estaba buscando?

-No yo..-

-No, no lo estabas buscando, claro- dijo riendose yo le saqué la lengua

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que estaba aquí, me llevaba con todos, sentía que eran como mi familia. Ian y yo hablabamos muy poco, Sharon y yo vivíamos solas ahora, ya que Lily se había ido a la habitación de Wes y Aaron se habia ido a la de Brandt. Jamie y yo jugabamos muy seguido, al yo no haber vivido mi infancia, me gustaba jugar con Jamie y Libertad, Ian y Jared jugaban con nosotros también, Sharon se nos unía a veces, sentía como que estuviera reviviendo la infancia que nunca tuve.

Estabamos desayunando y hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera a Sharon y a mi, los demás se reían de las cosas que decíamos.

-Jeb, necesito que vengas con nosotros- dijo Kyle, que entró corriendo y luego se fue, Jeb fue corriendo detrás de el, Sharon me vió con cara de "Que rayos pasa?" yo levante los hombros en señal de que no tenia ni idea.

-Creo que los deberíamos esperar en la habitación principal, vamos- dije jalandola y llevandome la comida que me habia quedado, nos sentamos en unas piedras a esperarlos para ver que pasaba y vi que Kyle entró primero, furioso, Sharon le habló pero siguió de largo, le hice señas para que lo siguiera y lo hizo. Luego entró Ian que me sonrió y me sonrojé, luego entro Jeb, con una chica con la ropa toda sucia, los ojos vendados y el pelo todo enmarañado, vi como Jeb le quitaba la venda de los ojos y la chica nos miraba asombrados, pero me cuando me miró, me vió como con cariño, no lo se.

-Tia Maggie!- dijo la chica, Maggie le pego una cachetada, de repente la chica corrió hacia Jared y Jared le profirió un puñetazo que me dolió hasta a mi. Como los conoce?

-Hey!- le grité a Jared y fui corriendo con ella -Estás bien?- dije acercandome a ella, ella asintió lentamente y la ayudé a levantarse

-Es una de ellos!- dijo Jared

-No me importa Jared, tiene sentimientos-

-Claro que no, solo es un parásito asqueroso-

-Te recuerdo que mis padres y mi hermano también son como ella, así que te pido que no te vuelvas a referir a ella así- Jared iba a decir algo pero se quedó callado, se dió media vuelta y se fué, enojado. Los demás me miraban sorprendidos por que yo nunca le habia hablado a alguien así y menos a Jared, que se habia convertido en algo asi como mi hermano mayor y era tan unido a mi como Sharon lo era.

-Lo mejor será que la llevemos con Doc, Jebdiah- dijo Maggie

-No!- dijo Jamie -Es mi hermana-

La chica se estremeció y susurró "jamie" cómo lo conocía? La volteé a ver y me miró sorprendida ella también

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que se quede en..- Jeb me lanzó una mirada señalando al tunel de almacenamiento y yo asentí, Jeb se quedó hablando con Maggie y los demás, mientras yo llevaba a la chica al tunel.

-Cómo te llamas?- dije caminando frente a ella

-dhadjaidhasd- dijo en un susurro

-Perdona?- dije

-Wanderer- dijo timidamente

-Viajera.. Porque? De donde vienes?-

-Es porque.. Esta es mi novena vida, e estado en casi todos los planetas en los que.. Creo que ya hable de más- dijo mientras le señalaba en donde era su "habitación", entramos y en ese momento escuchamos que había una discución afuera, Wanderer vió como le dieron un puñetazo a Jared y salió corriendo hacia el

-Dejenlo! Es a mi a quien quieren no a el! No le hagan daño! Dejenlo- decía Wanderer

-Ian! Acaba con eso!- le gritó Kyle que estaba en el piso con Jared encima

-IAN!- le grité yo y volteó a verme

-Lo lamento- susurró

Aaron agarró a Wanderer por el cuello y la estaba ahorcando

-AARON! DEJALA AHORA!- grité -Ian! Haz algo!- Ian fue a donde estaba Aaron y le iba a pegar cuando Jeb llegó y disparó al techo

-Saludos, como están? Creo que no es nada cortez tratar así a mi invitada, no lo creen? No me gusta que mis invitados se estrangulen y se peguen entre si, que dicen ustedes?-

-Hemos decidido que acabaremos con eso- dijo Kyle

-Esto no es decisión de democracia, es mi decisión y yo digo que ELLA- remarcando la palabra ella -Se quedará con nosotros, ahora, si vuelvo a verlos por aquí las preguntas las haré despues y no lo pensare dos veces, LARGO- Kyle y Aaron se fueron e Ian se quedó conmigo, Jared estaba sentado en el suelo

-Yo haré el proximo turno, ve a descansar- le dijo a Jared, Jared se levantó y miró a Ian haciendole señas para que lo acompañara

-Luna tengo que hablar contigo, mas tarde- dijo Jared

-Como quieras- le dije yo, Wanderer que estaba detrás de mi, resopló audiblemente, lo que me sorprendió

-Nos vemos depués?- me dijo Ian guiñandome el ojo y causando que me sonrojara

-Nada de coquetear con mi hija, Ian- dijo Jeb en tono burlón, Jared e Ian se rieron y yo también, Wanderer seguía como haciendo berrinche, entramos de nuevo a la habitación y Wanderer seguía sin verme

-Estás enojada Wanderer?-

-Qué? No.. Yo? Para nada, que dices?- dijo sin verme aún -Eres hija de Jeb? Dijiste que tus padres no eran humanos-

-Esque el, Maggie, Sharon y yo bromeamos con que soy hija adoptiva de ellos- dije sonriendo

-Ah..Qué relación tienes con Jared?- Yo sabía que estaba celosa por eso! Pero por que?

-El es como mi hermano mayor..Aquí nos protegemos unos entre otros y el, Ian y Wes se han vuelto en algo así como mis hermanos mayores porque me protegen por todo..Entonces..Nueve vidas? Wow- le dije sonriendo y cambiando de tema -Cómo supiste de nosotros?- le pregunté

-El cuerpo.. La..Mi huesped..Por medio de.. De sus recuerdos me guie hasta aca- dijo, estaba mintiendo?

-Estás mintiendome?- le dije viendola con los ojos entrecerrados

-No...- dijo viendo el suelo

-Bueno, mi nombre es Luna, Luna de Media Noche- le dije sonriendo

-Tu..tu nombre, como..?-

-Mis padres no eran humanos..Me llamaron así gracias a mi hermano sabes? Su nombre es muy largo, no me lo preguntes porque nunca se me quedó, yo le decía Sol, porque siempre fue lo unico que se me quedó- le dije riendome y ella se rió, luego su risa se apagó

-Tu hermano.. No sera.. Luz de Sol Sobre Las Tinieblas?- me estremecí, asentí con la cabeza y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas -El era mi alumno, nunca habia visto a un alma como el, tan entusiasta, tan feliz y alegre..aunque en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza que llevaba, nunca demostró estar triste- dijo sonriendome

-Tu..- mi voz tembló y la abracé, las lagrimas salian involuntariamente

-Perdón, no te quise hacer llorar, enserio perdoname, no llores- decía Wanderer

-Me disculpas? Vendré en un rato, Jeb está en la puerta de cualquier forma, no te preocupes..Ah, y cualquier cosa que necesites avisale a Jeb para que me hable, si?- asintió con la cabeza, salí de ahí y pase sacandole la lengua a Jeb, cuando estaba fuera de su vista empecé a correr hacia el baño, escuché que mientras corría alguien me llamaba, pero no hice caso, me fuí hacia el fondo, hasta la tina mas obscura y lejana que había, la que solo Sharon y yo conociamos por que veniamos a contar secretos y pasar chismes aquí, aparte de ser la más lejana, era la mas grande. Me senté en el suelo y empecé a llorar, estaba hecha un nudo, tenia las piernas pegadas al pecho y los brazos alrededor de ellas, la cabeza la tenía en las rodillas y sentí que unos brazos me abrazaban, Ian.

-Ya querida, que pasó?- Sharon? También estaba ahí?

-Es..Mi..Hermano..- dije sollozando

-Tu hermano? Qué le paso?-

-Ella lo conoce, lo conoce Sharon!- le dije

-Que tiene eso de malo? Porque lloras si el está bien?-

-Porque no está bien!- dije llorando más, Ian me abrazó mas fuerte

-Ya..No llores linda- susurró a mi oído, Sharon me estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda, luego de un rato me sentí mejor

-Huy, que fea te ves- dijo Ian, por lo que lo empuje y cayó al agua, mientras caía me jaló y caí con el

-IAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!- le grité, Sharon empezó a reirse y yo le salpiqué agua, en ese momento Kyle entró

-Están todos bien?- dijo Kyle a lo lejos

-No Kyle, ayudame! Kyle me estoy ahogando!- dijo Sharon, Kyle se tiró al agua y empezó a buscarla

-Sharon! Donde estás?- Ian, Sharon y yo empezamos a reirnos -SHAARONNNN!- gritó Kyle y Sharon dejó de reirse y se puso pálida, Kyle salió del agua y cargó a Sharon, que le estaba pegando y se tiró denuevo, con Sharon en los brazos

-Kyle O'Shea!- le gritó Sharon

-Sharon Stryder!- le dijo Kyle -Amor..Nos vamos de excursión en un rato- le dijo mientras la acercaba a el y Sharon hacia un puchero

-Quedate porfavorrrrr- le dijo Sharon, Ian me habia abrazado por atrás y pasó sus manos por mi cintura

-No puedo, sabes que necesitan a un fortachon como yo- Ian y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reirnos, por lo que Kyle nos tiró agua, ellos siguieron hablando e Ian y yo empezamos a hablar tambien.

-Tu no irás?- le dije

-No, yo pedí quedarme..tengo que vigilar a una chica para que no se meta en líos- Estaba hablando de la chica esa..Wanderer?

-Ah..- dije separandome de el

-Estoy hablando de ti, tonta!- dijo acercandome a el y juntando nuestras frentes

-Hay ojalá pudiera fotografear este momento- dijo Sharon, que estaba fuera del agua con Kyle -Odio interrumpir, pero los chicos ya se van, vienen a despedirlos o se quedan jugando bajo el agua?- dijo pícaramente e Ian y yo nos reímos, Ian salió del agua y me ayudó a salir, me fui a cambiar a mi habitación ya que mi ropa se había empapado por completo. Me puse una pantaloneta, tenis y una blusa de tirantes negra porque habia mucho calor y probablemente vamos a trabajar.

-HOLAAA- le grité a Ian mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, el es mucho mas alto que yo, al igual que todos los otros, mi cabeza apenas llega a sus hombros

-Hola pequeña- dijo riendose -Te tardas mucho en cambiarte, no se han ido por esperarte-

-Es en serio?- dije y el asintió con la cabeza -Entonces vamos!- le dije mientras lo jalaba y empezabamos a correr hacia el lugar en donde guardaban los carros

-Luna!- gritó Jared y me abrazó, me abrazó tan fuerte que me cargó y empezó a dar vueltas

-Tonto! Ya bajame!- le dije y me bajó

-Lo lamento, no debi haberme puesto así, lo se pero.. Es que simplemente me enojé porque Melanie no fué tan cuidadosa y la atraparon, perdoname, porfavor- dijo suplicandome

-Apresurate Jared! Ian te va a matar si sigues hablandole así a Luna! Y nosotros ya queremos irnos!- gritó Kyle y Jared, Ian y yo nos reímos

-Claro, ahora ve con cuidado- dije y lo abracé, luego me fui con Ian y empezamos a caminar de regreso agarrados de las manos -Ian! Mi motocicleta! En donde esta?- dije

-Pues las ultimas veces que hemos salido hemos buscado pintura para ponerla de otro color para que no parezca un espejo- dijo y me reí con el. Los mejores momentos los pasaba con el, el simplemente hacia que mis sentidos.. Wanderer! Le dije que la iria a ver, tengo que ir

-Ian.. No te molesta que yo hable con Wanderer, o si?- dije y vi que mi pregunta lo sorprendió

-Claro que no..Solo.. No me cambies por ella- dijo y me reí

-Eso tendría que decirtelo yo a ti, no? No te vayas a enamorar de ella- le dije ya seria

-Claro que no, sabes que no, ella no es ella, si me enamorara de ella sería de Melanie y no del pará..del alma que lleva dentro- dijo y lo fulminé con la mirada, me abrazó y llegamos abrazados con Wanderer, que estaba hablando con Jamie

-Luna! Ian!- gritó Jamie y me abrazó, la mirada de celos asesina que me lanzó Wanderer de nuevo me causó escalofríos, cuando Jamie me soltó Ian me abrazó y se fue.

-Cómo estas pequeñin?- dije pegandole en el brazo para ver la reacción de Wanderer. Jamie empezó a reirse, porque era costumbre de nosotros pegarnos y molestarnos así, Wanderer casi se lanza encima de mi y yo quité a Jamie de enmedio para que no le hiciera nada -Pasa algo Wanderer?-

-Dile Wanda- dijo Jeb, que tambien vió lo que acababa de suceder y la observaba como que acababa de resolver un acertijo

-Wanda? Claro, no te molesta?- le dije y no me contestó

-Ya no habla conmigo tampoco, solo con Jamie- dijo Jeb

-Wanda..Quieres comer con nosotros hoy en la noche? Kyle, Aaron, Brandt y Jared no están- ví como se estremeció cuando mencione a Jared.. Podría ser que..? No, no creo, descarté la idea por completo, no me di cuenta que habia notado que la estaba estudiando con la mirada así que voltee a ver a Jamie de la misma manera para disimular -Entonces.. Vamos, Wanda?- le dije sonriendo y ofreciendole una mano para que se levantara, ella asintió con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar al comedor, en el camino nos encontramos con Sharon, que fulminó con la mirada a Wanda y a Ian, que en cuanto me vió me abrazó por la cintura. Íbamos hablando, bromeando y molestando los cuatro, ya que Jamie tambien estaba molestando a Jeb con nosotros y entramos al comedor, en cuanto entramos todos se quedaron callados.

-Buenas tardes chicos- dije mientras iba a saludar a todos, Sharon hizo lo mismo, Ian se fué a sentar con Jeb, Jamie y Wanda a la mesa de nosotros, me puse celosa porque Jeb estaba tratando a Wanda como si fuera su hija, pero luego se me paso, Sharon y yo nos sentamos en otra mesa, y rapido se nos unieron Trudy y Maggie

-Que rayos está haciendo tu padre?- preguntó Trudy -No sabe que ella bien podría ser una amenaza para nosotros?-

-No creo que lo sea- dije -Si no, porque estaba sola? Porque no a intentado escapar? Porque no nos a hecho algun daño? Jeb a dormido con el arma cargada frente a ella y ella no a hecho nada- dije

-Yo tampoco creo que vaya a hacernos algo- dijo Ian

-Yo tampoco, se mira tan..Hay no lo sé, parece que nos tiene miedo, a todos, incluso a Libertad- dijo Sharon causando que Ian y yo nos rieramos

-Talvez está esperando la oportunidad, o se comunica con ellos por la mente, si eso a de ser- dijo Maggie

-Mamá eso es ridículo, si eso fuera posible, Luna nos lo hubiera dicho, no es así Luna?- dijo esperando a que le dijera que si

-Claro que eso no es posible, ellos se comunican por la mente tal como tu y yo lo hacemos, Maggie- dije sonriendole

-No puedo creer que ustedes tambien, dense cuenta de que eso nos puede dañar!- dijo en un tono mas alto, toda la conversación ha sido en susurros

-Pues yo creo que ella es tan dañina como cualquiera de nosotros, puede que no sea Melanie pero tampoco es una buscadora, asi que creele o no, no me importa mamá, yo si les creo- dijo Sharon susurrando de nuevo

-Insolente!- le dijo Maggie y ella y Trudy se levantaron y se fueron. Volteamos a la mesa de Jeb y el le estaba levantando los pulgares a Sharon, lo que causó que nos rieramos. Nosotras dos seguimos hablando como si nada, en cambio los demás hablaban en susurros o no hablaban y solo nos miraban. Pasó una semana y todo transcurría normal, a excepción de que Ian y yo ya no eramos tan unidos, Wanda ahora dormía con Jamie hasta que los chicos regresaran, entonces se pasaría con nosotras en donde antes dormía Lily. A Ian lo miraba menos, desaparecía y aveces iba a comer, otras veces no tenía ni idea de a donde iba. Sharon lloraba a veces por las noches, al igual que yo. Ella lloraba porque Kyle no estaba y yo porque Ian ahora me ignoraba.

-Jeb puedo hablar contigo?- dije mientras entraba a su habitación

-Ya estamos hablando, que pasa? Estás bien?- dijo preocupado

-Claro que lo estoy.. Pero vengo a hablarte de dos cosas, la primera.. Sabes creo que Melanie sigue viva- dije y el se sorprendió

-Yo tambien lo creo sabes? La e visto hablando sola, discutiendo sola, y por sus reacciones, tambien pienso lo mismo- dijo Jeb -Le diré a Jamie que averigüe algo, te mantendré informada.. De qué mas querías hablar?-

-Te quería pedir permiso para salir, creo que a todos nos hace falta algo de ropa sabes?-

-Podrás ir sola?- dijo

-Claro, quieres que me lleve a alguien?- Que diga que no...

-Deberías ir con Ian, le diré que te acompañe, si? Ah, por cierto, te quería contar que conseguí pintura para tu motocicleta, aunque la pintura es negra, no te molesta? Doc

la pintó ya-

-Oh Jeb! Gracias, gracias, gracias- dije abrazandolo -La iré a ver en un rato- dije sonriendo y salí de ahí, ahora tendría que decirle a Ian.. Ian, Ian, Ian... Wanda. Definitivamente estaba con ella.

-Ian!- le grité cuando lo ví, estaba con ella, no se que cara puse, pero Wanda se puso pálida cuando me vió -Necesito hablar contigo, ahora- le dije jalandolo y llevandolo a un lugar más lejos

-Luna..- dijo y me abrazó, jamas me había abrazado así, era en una forma diciendo "lo lamento, te exrtaño y soy un completo idiota"

-Bueno eh.. Voy a salir de "excursión"- dije haciendo comillas con los dedos -Iré a buscar ropa y.. Tengo que hacer algo, sabes? Le comenté a Jeb y me dijo que seria bueno que me acompañaras, si no estás ocupado- le dije

-Ocupado? No..No lo estoy pero, que pasará si Jared y los demás vienen? Quién cuidará a Wanda?-

-Wanda, Wanda, Wanda, quedate con ella, iré sola- dije, me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar, de repente unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y me pagaron a la pared -Suéltame- le dije tratando de safarme de su agarre

-Estás celosa, Crawford?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Sueltame O'Shea!- dije tratando de soltarme, pero mi fuerza no era nada comparada con la suya. Empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia mi y deje de forcejear, me besó y de nuevo estaba contra la pared, cerré mis ojos y luego me dejé llevar, me besaba con deseo, con amor y con ternura. Abrí mis ojos y oh, sorpresa Wanda nos estaba viendo, así que lo agarré del cuello y lo pegué mas a mi. Ella resopló y volví a cerrar mi ojos, luego ella botó unas cajas que estaban amontonadas frente a la habitación de Jamie y ella, haciendo que Ian y yo nos separaramos. Ian gruñó y se volteó a ver quien nos había interrumpido, yo no me moví de donde estaba y fulminé a Wanda con la mirada

-Lo lamento- dijo timidamente, esa mujer me las va a pagar, entró a su habitación e Ian me volvió a besar, pero ahora me cargó y nos dirigimos a su habitación, seguimos besandonos desperadamente.

-Ian, detente- le dije, estaba encima de el y me estaba besando el cuello, intentando quitarme mi blusa

-Qué pasa?- dijo el

-No quiero, aún no- le dije y solo me sonrió

-Puedo esperar- dijo dandome un beso -Quieres dormir aquí hoy?- dijo viendome pícaramente y le puse una almohada en la cara

-Iré por mis cosas, nos vemos en el comedor para cenar, si?- dije y asintió, me quite de encima y me fuí a traer mi almohada y a avisarle a Sharon que no dormiría con ella hoy, por suerte estaba en la habitación, estaba acostada viendo un libro de fotos -SHARON!- dije mientras me tiraba encima de ella

-Serás bruta! Me asustaste- dijo pegandome con la almohada y riendose conmigo

-Te tengo que contar algo- le dije y le conté todo, con detalles, lo que pasó ella abría y entrecerraba los ojos cuando le conte lo de Wanda

-Pero si se vé tan buena!- me dijo

-Talvez el tener a Melanie dentro la esta haciendo así de insoportable..- ella se quedó con la boca abierta y yo me tapé la boca -No! Eso es lo que creo yo, no pienses que es cierto porque talvez no lo es!- le dije antes de seguir arruinando las cosas

-Por eso es que habla sola?- dijo con la misma mirada que Jeb pone cuando descubre algo -No creí que fuera posible-

-Bueno, no lo se, tengo hambre, vamos a comer?- dije levantandome

-Siempre tienes hambre Luna!- dijo riéndose. Llegamos al comedor corriendo, tratando de ver quien llegaba primero cuando Maggie apareció, estaba fúrica.

-Que te pasa mamá?- le pregunté yo, la trataba de "mami, mamá o ma" mas seguido de lo normal

-Jebdiah! Eso es lo que me pasa!- dijo y se fue, Sharon me miró con cara de "no tengo ni idea" y yo la mire de la misma forma.

-Ok.. Eso fue extraño, entremos antes de que se maten- dijo Sharon riendose, también me reí. Entramos y Wanda estaba contando las historias de sus vidas pasadas, como se habia vuelto costumbre y todos la estaban escuchando

-Eso a de haber sido lo que molestó a Maggie.. Vamos a servirnos comida, te parece?- nos servimos y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de Wanda, para poder escuchar sus historias, terminó y todos se retiraron, Sharon y yo ya nos íbamos..

-Luna!- dijo Wanda -Podrías esperar un rato? Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo, me volteé hacia Sharon y me abrazó

-Ya me dormiré, pero quiero desearte suerte desde ahora por si no te veo mañana- dijo abrazandome -Ten mucho cuidado, porfavor no te puede pasar nada malo, no a ti- dijo con la voz quebrada

-Shaaarooon no es la primera vez que salgo, no te pongas así- dije casi llorando yo también, la abracé mas fuerte

-Cuando te vayas a ir, ve a despertarme-

-Claro, si no muero intentandolo- dije y se rió, escuché que Wanda tambien estaba riendose

-Suerte con ella- susurró, yo le saqué la lengua

-Si Wanda, que pasó?- le dije mientras me paraba frente a ella

-Me quería disculpar por lo que pasó hoy en la tarde es que.. Melanie a estado un poco irritante porque no ha visto a Jared- dijo, estremeciendose con el nombre.

-No te preocupes, Wanda. Yo rampoco e actuado de la manera correcta..Estás nerviosa por algo? Te veo un poco tensa.-

-No Melanie, no lo haré- susurró -Si es que..Tengo un mal presentimiento, cuanto tiempo se irán?- Yo sabía que era por Ian.

-No te preocupes, no estaremos fuera mas de tres o cuatro días, qué es lo que te preocupa?- dije tratando de sonar lo menos celosa posible, no sé si se dió cuenta que lo estaba ocultando o no, pero si lo hizo, me ignoró por completo.

-Es..- suspiró -Es Ian lo que me preocupa- Auch -Obviamente tu también, pero Ian.. El.. Cuando no está..me siento como.. Como que me faltara algo, simplemente cuando el está a mi lado, me siento completa, siento que nada me faltara, me siento.. Exacto, gracias Mel. Creo que me estoy enamorando de Ian. Me siento tan protegida a su lado que..Simplemente no puedo describir como me siento- en ese momento sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cara, yo nunca había sentido celos mas que de mi hermano por poder salir libremente, pero estos eran otro tipo de celos, eran mas fuertes, no había forma de describir como me sentía. De nuevo, tratando de calmarme hable lo mas normal que pude

-No te preocupes, te robaré a Ian solamente unos días- dije sonriendole falsamente -Además ire por unas cosas que nos hacen falta, ya que parece que Kyle, Aaron, Brandt y JARED- dije resaltando el nombre, se estremeció -Se fueron al otro lado del continente. Así que mientras ellos vienen iremos por unas cosas, además tengo que..Tengo unos asuntos pendientes-

-Tengan cuidado con la buscadora..Mi buscadora, ella es muy.. Terca y no quiero que le, les haga daño a ninguno- Pff...Claro.

-Claro que no nos hará ningun daño, Ian es bastante rápido y yo soy bastante hábil, no es la primera vez que salimos, bueno creo que ya es tarde, vamos?-

-Claro, vamos- dijo y se levantó, fuimos hablando de cualquier cosa y llegamos a su habitación, que estaba a dos habitaciones de la de Ian -Oye, tu habitación no esta por ayá?- No le puedo romper su frágil corazon..

-Solo te venia a dejar, tengo que ir a hacer algo con mi motocicleta, ver que todo funcione.. Cosas básicas para la excursión- le dije sonriendo -Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches..- esperé a que entrara para poder ir a la habitación de Ian. Cuando llegué estaba acostado, bocabajo dormido. Puse la manta para la ventana y cerré ambas puertas. Me subí lentamente a la cama, y luego encima de el.

-Iann.. Despiertate, Ian..Levantate ya! Agh.. Ian..- dije y le empecé a besar el cuello, el gimió ante eso -Ian levantate ya.. IAN!- grité y se sobresaltó y abrio los ojos de golpe.

-Me gustaba mas de la otra manera- dijo y me sonrojé

-No te despertabas, ya es hora de irnos- le dije

-YA?! Perdón.. Ya? Que hora es?-

-Son las 2:30, si salimos ya, llegaremos a la carretera como a las 3:30 o 4, así que deberiamos empezar a salir, empacaste?- negó timidamente -Iré a ver si puedo despertar a Jeb para avisarle, en lo que lo hago, arregla tus cosas.. Y ponte una camisa- dije mordiendome el labio

-Porque?- dijo con la mochila en la mano y acercandose a mí -Sabes que te gusta mas que esté así- dijo cogiendome de la cintura y acercandose para besarme, yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé, luego me separé de el, como siempre, a la mejor parte del beso -Eso no es justo!- dijo y le saqué la lengua, iba a salir pero escuché que alguien estaba susurrando y soy tan cotilla que me quedé a escuchar

-No, talvez solo pasó para avisarle, no creo que me haya mentido, no despues de que le confesé que me gusta y que estoy enamorada de el...- silencio. -Pero eso no puede ser posible, ellos no son nada, si no porque el me besó?- silencio de nuevo, quién besó a quien? -Ian no es así, Mel!- el corazón se me detuvo, así que por eso Ian a estado ausente ultimamente, por eso Wanda se puso palida cuando me vió, porque cree que somos algo, y si ella cree que somos algo, porque lo besó? Jared. Ella se pone celosa cuando Jared me abraza o me habla y está usando a Ian para darme celos. Pero que bajo cayó. Escuché que alguien se acercaba pero no podía moverme, eso me tomó por golpe bejo.. -Luna! Hola, ya fuiste a ver a tu motocicleta?- estaba usando sarcasmo?

-Besaste a Ian..- susurré

-Qué? No..Yo.. Eh.. No.. Bueno-

-No puedes mentir Wanda! Te escuché! No me lo niegues!- le dije molesta, no se que cara tenia pero ella estaba muy asustada

-Si Luna, perdón..- dijo con la cabeza gacha

-Yo confié en ti! Traté de ser tu amiga! Y así es como me pagas?-

-Tu has estado con Jared!-

-Y por eso lo hiciste? Por vengarte de algo que no paso, lo usaste a el? Vaya, ya te estás convirtiendo en humana realmente!- ví en su cara que eso le dolió -Y no, nunca e estado con Jared, si eso es lo que crees. Jared es.. Es mas como mi papá, como mi hermano mayor, jamás podría besarlo, o verlo como algo mas que como a un amigo- No me habia dado cuenta que nuestra conversación habia subido de tono, y los que estaban en sus habitaciones, por no decir que todos los que vivían aquí, nos estaban oyendo, incluso Sharon escuchó

-Lo lamento Luna, pero no puedo luchar contra mis sentimientos.. Yo también traté de ser tu amig..-

-Si deverdad hubieras tratado de ser mi amiga, no te hubieras besado con el- escuché algunas exclamaciones -Tu sabías desde un principio mi relación con el..- dije y me volteé y fui hacia donde estaba Jeb -Ya me voy, regreso en unos días- dije abrazandolo a el y a Maggie

-Luna yo.. Lo lamento, no creí que esto fuera a pasar, es mi culpa, yo le dije a Ian que se acercara mas a ella intimamente para ver si asi lograba sacarle algo de información- dijo Jeb

-QUE?!- Ahora todos me traicionan?! Abracé a Maggie y me fuí, sin voltear a ver a Jeb.

-Luna!- dijo Sharon -No te vayas amiga, porfavor!-

-Lo lamento Sharon, pero tengo que ir, además, ahora es cuando mas necesito algo para distraerme, creeme..- le dije sin verla a los ojos, porque lloraría. Me abrazó y empezó a llorar -Shh no llores, ya regresaré- me separé de ella y entr por mi mochila, luego empecé a caminar hacia donde guardabamos los carros, de seguro Ian ya estaría ahí.. Llegué y mi motocicleta estaba HERMOSA! No había otra palabra para describirla -Por Dios..Esta perfecta!- le dije a Doc, que estaba junto a Ian. -Les quedó hermosa, gracias- dije abrazando a Doc

-Creo que sería buena idea que la llevaran en el camión, en la parte de atrás, así la usan solo si es necesario, si salen ahora con la motocicleta, puede que sospechen, así que mejor cuando no tengan buscadores cerca o algo as.. Oh y creo que van a necesitar esto- dijo dandonos una cajita

-Lentes de contacto?- dijo Ian -Para que?-

-Para que puedan camuflarse por si les piden que se quiten los lentes, si no los examinan de cerca les funcionarán, así que mejor si no llaman sospechas-

-Funcionan?- pregunté yo

-Porque crees que los chicos no han regresado? Fueron a lugares mas lejos y no los han atrapado aun-

-Has hablado con ellos?- preguntó Ian

-Conseguí que el Radio funcionara, hemos hablado por ahí, no les doy uno a ustedes porque no irán tan lejos, o sí?-

-Un poco, pero no te preocupes, regresaremos pronto-

-Los chicos regresarán en dos semanas, así que no tarden mas de eso- asentí con la cabeza -Buena suerte, tengan cuidado- dijo abrazandome, le devolví ek abrazo y me subí al camión, Ian ya había subido la motocicleta y Doc abrió el porton, Ian se subió y salió, llegamos a la carretera y yo no lo volteé a ver en todo el camino.

-A donde quieres ir?- dijo Ian después de un rato

-Maneja recto, luego cambiamos de lugar- dije sin voltearlo a ver. Seguimos manejando por un rato, luego me puse los lentes de contacto y me ví, me estremecí, parecía uno de ellos -Puedes parar aquí?- dije señalando el supermercado

-Claro- dijo mientras terminaba de ponerselos el -De verdad funcionan- dijo asombrado

-Bueno, ahora esperemos que logremos engañarlos-

-Necesitamos pensar en nombres- dijo mientras se estacionaba

-Yo seré.. Petalos de Rosa y tu...-

-Hojas de Lirio?- dijo y nos reímos

-No funcionará.. Usaré el nombre de mi madre y tu...-

-Orejitas de Oso?-

-Ian! Es en serio!- dije riendo

-Yo seré Robert, digamos que me gustó el nombre de mi huesped-

-Eres un genio, vamos entonces- dije y empezamos a caminar, me agarró la mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, yo intenté safarla pero no me dejo

-Es para tener una buena historia-

-No puedes inventarte otra? No lo se, nuestros huespedes son hermanos y vamos a buscar a los padres de nuestros huespedes-

-Esta historia me gusta más- dijo mientras entrabamos a la tienda y me daba un beso en la cabeza

-Bienvenidos, necesitan ayuda?- dijo una señorita, parece que no notó que somos humanos, pero de cualquier forma, la adrenalina corría por mis venas

-No, solamente estamos buscando comida para nuestro viaje-

-Se puede saber a donde viajan?- dijo la señorita sonriendo amablemente

-Vamos a Los Angeles- dije sonriendole de regreso

-Oh si? Y porque tan lejos? Les gusta la ciudad?- preguntó de nuevo, todas las almas son así de metidas?

-Por nuestra luna de miel- dijo Ian antes de que yo pudiera contestar

-Oh felicidades- dijo abrazandonos -Que se la pasen bien!-

-Gracias- respondió Ian, fuimos a traer carretas para guardar comida y agua.

-Para tener una luna de miel conmigo, primero pideme matrimonio- dije y el se rió

-Lo consideraré- dijo guiñandome el ojo y caminando hacia el área de cereales. Que?! Está loco? Cree que puede besarse conmigo, ilusionarme, besarse con Wanda, superhipermegailusionarla y despues decirme que me va a pedir matrimonio?!

Estaba caminando "comprando" cosas, cuando volteé a ver a la ventana habían unos buscadores afuera, el corazón se me detuvo por un instante y luego empezó a latirme rápido, comencé a buscar a Ian por todos lados y no lo encontraba, hasta que luego lo encontré, pidiendo cafés en la cafeteria

-Ian!- dije no muy alto pero lo suficiente para que me escuchara, dió las gracias y fue con su carreta a donde estaba yo, al verme la cara se preocupó.

-Estás bien?- negué con la cabeza -Que pasó?-

-Hay..Buscadores afuera, tenemos que irnos antes de que se den cuenta de los lentes de contacto Ian!- su cara cambió por completo y empezamos a caminar, lo más tranquilos posible, hablando y tomandonos los cafes helados..

-Señorita- dijo uno de los buscadores, me quedé paralizada, no podía caminar ni voltear a ver que es lo que quería el señor -Señorita?- repitió

-Luna, voltea antes de que sospeche- me susurró Ian

-Si?- dije volteandome lentamente, tratando de que no me viera a los ojos

-Disculpe, pero se le cayó esto- dijo dandome un lapicero que se me habia caído

-Oh, pero que descuidada soy, muchisimas gracias señor buscador-

-No hay de que- dijo sonriendo. Llegamos al camión y yo seguía con la adrenalina acelerada

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Ian

-Ni me lo digas-

-Así que a Los Angeles, no?- dijo y asentí con la cabeza

-Que quieres ir a hacer hasta ahí?- dijo quitandose los lentes de contacto

-Necesito ver a mis padres y a mi hermano, nada mas- dije pasandome para atrás

-A donde vas?-

-No he dormido nada, y por mi mejor si estoy lejos de ti- dije mientras me quitaba los lentes de contacto

-No tengo ni idea de a donde ir, y quieres irte a dormir?-

-Vaya, no saber a donde ir es lo que te preocupa? Sigue recto y cuando lleguemos a la carretera principal me despiertas, listo ya sabes a donde ir-

-Pero cual es tu problema? Te pones toda extraña conmigo , luego me hablas y bromeas conmigo como si nada pasara y ahora estas extraña conmigo de nuevo!-

-Piensa en tus acciones Ian, y en como afectan a todos- dije y me fui a acostar a uno de los colchones que usabamos para dormir, no podía dormirme, simplemente el hecho de saber que Ian había besado a Wanda..

Lo siguiente que supe fue que Ian estaba dormido a mi lado, a una distancia aceptable para mi orgullo pero no para mí. Si por mi fuera estaría abrazandolo pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

-Porque haces las cosas tan difíciles?- me susurré a mi misma y resoplé. No iba a dejar que mi orgullo me ganara. Me acosté a su lado, acomodandome lo mas cerca posible a el, estaba en una posición un poco incómoda, pero estaba a su lado y con eso era feliz. Luego de un rato, sentí como su brazo me rodeaba la cintura y me pegaba mas a él. Suspiró en mi pelo y luego de eso me quedé completamente dormida.


End file.
